


Fever (A Lucifer Sickfic)

by AlwaysDreamingx



Category: Lucifermorningstartv, Lucifertv
Genre: Angst, Chloe Cares, Chloe comforts Lucifer, Chloe&Lucifer, Choe decker, Comfort, Deckerstar - Freeform, Devil, Emotional, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer/Chloe - Freeform, LuciferTv - Freeform, Luciferwings, Nightmares, Romance, Sad, Sad Lucifer, Sickfic, Trixie Decker (mentioned) - Freeform, Vulnerable Lucifer, Wingfic, arch angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDreamingx/pseuds/AlwaysDreamingx
Summary: Maybe Lucifer has been spending too much time around the detective. Lucifer discovers that being around Chloe not only makes him vulnerable and able to get hurt, but she also makes him vulnerable to human illnesses.





	Fever (A Lucifer Sickfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first ever finished short story and the first-ever story I've written about Lucifer. I love him so much and I love the Tv series. I can't wait for season 5 to come out! Anyways! hope you guys enjoy it!

Lucifer woke up not feeling like his usual self. Physically he felt horrible. His throat felt like a million needles had been stuck in it whenever he swallowed, his body ached from head to toe, he could barely breathe through his nose for it was stuffed up, and his head hurt. Despite his body’s protests, he forced himself out of the comfortable and warm bed. 

He didn’t understand this feeling. His first thoughts were that he was sick but were quickly replaced by the devil doesn’t get sick. But that still didn’t explain all of the things that his body was feeling. 

As he stood from his bed a wave of dizziness washed over him causing him to fall back down onto his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the room from spinning. Once recovered he slowly stood up, this time successfully. 

His muscles were screaming at him to stop the entire morning as he got ready to go see the detective. 

He arrived at the crime scene a little late, the bright sun was hurting his eyes causing him to squint as he approached the detective and Lopez. The two women were standing over the corpse of a young girl, maybe in her early 20’s. 

The detective noticed Lucifer and did a double-take of his appearance before quickly saying. “You’re late, Lucifer.” Chloe scolded. 

“Yes, sorry about that, detective.” he apologized, furrowing his brows in confusion as he heard his own voice for the first time this morning. It was hoarse and he sounded congested, which he was. Chloe seemed to have the same reaction. 

“You sound sick. Are you sure you’ll be able to work today?” she asked concerned. Lucifer scoffed. 

“The Devil doesn’t get sick. Yes, I’m fine. Now. What happened to this unfortunate lady.” he said, quickly brushing off Chloe’s concern and turning to Ella. Chloe eyed him suspiciously before turning her attention back to the scene in front of her. 

Lucifer found himself zoning out during Ella’s dramatic story for the victim. He suddenly felt light-headed and had to squeeze his eyes shut to try to get rid of the nausea but as soon as he opened them he blacked out, his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, grabbing him and trying to slowly lower him to the floor. Ella paused her rambling to run over and help Chloe lay him on his back. 

“Is he okay?” she asked Chloe, looking worriedly at the unconscious Lucifer in front of her. 

“I don’t know. I think he’s sick or something, he needs to be at home resting not working.” she said as she pressed the back of her hand to Lucifer’s forehead, feeling how hot it was confirmed her suspicions. 

“Can you tell Dan that I need him to take over for this one? I’m gonna watch Lucifer.” Chloe asked Ella hopefully. 

“Of course.” Ella replied, glancing at Lucifer before walking over to Dan. Chloe looked back at Lucifer who was still completely out of it. She wouldn’t be able to get him in the car without help. And she was sure he wouldn’t appreciate being carried like a baby by someone. 

“Lucifer, I’m gonna get you home but I need you to help me out. Can you do that for me?” she asked as she shook him, he woke up again to hear her words. He nodded slowly, not completely awake again as he sat up from the ground slowly. 

“Shouldn’t you take him to the hospital?” Ella suggested. Lucifer made a small sound of protest. 

“I think he’ll be okay once he gets home.” Chloe told her. 

Chloe wrapped an arm around Lucifers waist to help support him as he walked over to Chloe’s car. She opened the door and helped him get in before closing it and walking over to the other side and getting in. 

Lucifer was out cold as soon as she started driving, his head leaning against the window. She smiled over at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. 

Once Chloe arrived at Lux she shook Lucifer awake to tell him. He grumbled and tried to go back to sleep but Chloe was already pulling him out of the car and over to the elevator. As they were waiting in the elevator Lucifer realized what she was doing now that he was fully awake. 

“Detective... you don’t need to do this, I assure you I’m fine.” he said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Chloe raised a brow and gave him her stern ‘mom’ look before wrapping her arm around his waist again and walking into the penthouse. 

“Lucifer, you’re not fine and you know it. So shut up and let me take care of you.” she hissed surprising him a little by her sudden outburst. He shut up as soon as she said that and let her guide him to his bedroom. As they were passing the bar he went to make a bee-line for the whiskey but was yanked back by Chloe. 

“No drinking while being sick.” she said sternly causing Lucifer to pout like a child.

“But I’m not sick detec-” Chloe glared at him, cutting him off. Chloe brought him into his room and made him sit down on his bed. He tried to hide his blissful sigh and he sunk down onto the mattress, his muscles finally stopped screaming at him as he let himself relax. 

“Now. I trust that you will stay here and not drink while I go and grab a few things from my place to help you.” Chloe said as she glared at Lucifer. Lucifer spluttered protests about drinking but stopped when Chloe said his name in a warning tone. He felt sorry for the little off-spring knowing that the Detective must be like this with her sometimes. He felt like a child being scolded. 

Lucifer reluctantly nodded and Chloe left soon after before telling him to stay put while she was gone. He was tempted to sneak a drink but decided against it, Chloe definitely knew more about being sick than he did so he had to trust her. 

He doesn’t remember when he had fallen asleep but he somehow ended up under the warm sheets and fell into a deep sleep as if he hadn’t slept for days.

An hour passed and Chloe had finally left her place with a bag full of things for Lucifer. When she arrived at the penthouse it was silent. She placed the bag down on the couch and froze when she suddenly heard a whimper come from Lucifer's bedroom. Worry kicked in as she quickly walked over to his room. 

She walked up the steps and over to him. He was tangled in his sheets sweating and panting, his face scrunched up in distress though he was still sleeping. He must’ve been trapped in a feverish nightmare. 

“No, please don’t…” he whimpered as he shook his head. Chloe walked closer to the bed, cautiously getting closer to him. 

“Please don’t do this, dad… I’m sorry- I- I’m sorry!” Lucifer cried. Chloe felt her heart shatter at hearing him, he sounded so afraid. What did his dad do to him?.. She climbed onto the bed and touched his shoulder, trying to shake him out of the nightmare. 

“Lucifer, wake up. It’s just a nightmare, you’re okay.” she told him worriedly. He flinched away from her touch.

“Please don’t…” he whimpered quietly, Chloe’s heart wrenched. She would never hurt him. “Don’t hurt me…” he whispered, his voice breaking as hot tears spilled down his cheeks through his closed lids. 

“Lucifer! Wake up, you’re safe. It’s me, Chloe.” she said louder, shaking him a bit harder this time. His eyes flew open and he shot up, looking around the room sharply. He was panting and covered in sweat, he had taken off his jacket and was in a white button up shirt and his black dress pants. 

His eyes landed on Chloe which seemed to calm him down from his shocked state. He looked away from the pitiful look she was giving him. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked sheepishly. 

“Since I’ve been gone I’m guessing, so maybe an hour and a bit.” she told him, sitting down beside him on the bed. Lucifer nodded and looked back up at her. 

“How much of that did you see…” he questioned embarrassed. 

“Quite a bit…” she answered quietly. “What happened to you?..” she questioned softly, her eyes sad and sympathetic. 

“It doesn’t matter…” he answered, averting his gaze away from Chloe. 

“Lucifer-” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Detective.” he said sharply, almost defensively. It must’ve been a touchy subject, Chloe understood if he didn’t want to talk about it. Chloe nodded slowly. Lucifer realized that he had snapped and mumbled an apology. 

“We need to get you out of those clothes, you don’t look comfy and your drenched in sweat.” Chloe said, changing the subject. Lucifer looked up and smirked. 

“Detective... “ Lucifer purred. “Not how I expected this to happen though I’m not complaining,” he quipped, grinning at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. 

“Seriously Lucifer.” she grumbled as she walked over to his dresser. She searched through it and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Lucifer had stood up and was wobbling slightly, Chloe quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm to help him steady himself. 

Once he regained his balance she handed him the clothes. 

“You should probably have a shower before you change into those. I’ll go turn it on for you.” Chloe said before walking into the bathroom to start a shower. She opened the large glass door and reached inside, turning the tap until the water was just the right temperature. 

She turned and left the bathroom only to freeze in her tracks and stare with wide eyes. 

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed before spinning around to give him privacy as he stood naked in the middle of his room. 

“What? It’s not like you haven't seen all my bits before, detective.” Lucifer hummed smugly. Chloe rolled her eyes still not looking at him. He had a point though. 

“Just… get in the shower.” Chloe said through clenched teeth before turning around and keeping her eyes glued on her feet as she pushed past Lucifer. She didn’t need to see him to know that he was smirking at he as she passed him. 

She walked back into the main room and grabbed her bag full of things, unpacking it and setting all the objects on the bar. She could hear Lucifer’s quiet humming from the shower. She smiled and listened to it while she set up all the things she had. 

She stopped when she heard a thump come from the bathroom and the humming stopped. Her worry kicked in as she stopped what she was doing and fled to the bathroom. 

“Lucifer?” she called knocking on the door. When there wasn't an answer she didn’t bother knocking again and instead opened the door and ran inside to see Lucifer sitting on the ground in the shower, his head resting on the wall and his eyes drooping. 

Chloe didn’t care that he was naked or that she got wet as she opened the door and turned off the water. 

“Lucifer… are you okay?” she asked as she knelt next to him. He was panting and his eyes were unfocused. His eyes moved from the shower floor to Chloe, he stared at her through lidded eyes before answering.

“Just got a little dizzy is all…” he smiled weakly. Chloe smiled back, checking him for any injuries. When she found none she grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off of the ground. 

“C’mon, let’s get you into bed.” Chloe said as she helped him stand up. She opened the glass door and helped him step out, she grabbed a towel and handed it to Lucifer. She walked him over to his bed and sat him down, handing him the clothes she picked out and left him to get dressed. 

Chloe walked out to the bar and filled a glass with water and grabbed two advils. She walked back into Lucifer’s room to see him sitting at the edge of his bed, his eyelids still drooping. He was wearing the grey sweat pants and white t-shirt she picked out.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Chloe questioned as he slowly looked at her. He finally registered her question and slowly shook his head. Chloe chuckled and sat next to him, holding the glass and two pills out to him. He stared at them suspiciously. 

“They will help you feel better. They will mainly help your head or any aching that you’re feeling.” Chloe told him. He nodded and took the glass and pills. He was slowly recovering from his fall and was more aware of everything around him. 

He put the pills in his mouth and took a sip of his water, swallowing them quickly. He groaned and fell onto his back, curling up into a ball. He closed his eyes in pain. 

“Why does everything hurt, Chloe…” he mumbled, his voice filled with pain. Chloe’s heart wrenched, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him and sooth away his pain. She reached out her hand and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“You’re sick, Lucifer. But I’m here… and I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” she replied as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. He sighed in bliss and his face slowly relaxed. She could tell he was fighting sleep.

“Sleep, Lucifer. I’ll be here when you wake up.” she told him as she continued running her nails through his hair. He sighed one last time before his breathing evened out, signalling that he had fallen asleep. Chloe softly smiled down at him. She wasn't used to him being so vulnerable.

Chloe stayed true to her word and stayed with Lucifer. She was eventually able to pull the covers over him and herself as she settled beside his sleeping form. He had his back to her, she traced patterns over his back gently. 

She did this until she felt herself start to fall asleep. Her hand was now drawing lazy circles on his back until finally, she fell asleep. 

-x-

She woke to Lucifer tossing and turning in his sleep. It didn’t take her long to wake up. She was used to having to be awake whenever Trixie came running into her room seeking her mothers comfort after a nightmare. 

She propped herself up on her elbow and faced her partner who was clearly stuck in another feverish nightmare. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his brows were furrowed in pain. 

His breathing was unsteady and panicked as he thrashed about. 

“Please… please n-no.” he cried. “I-I’m sorry… I c-can explain… Please don’t be scared.” he whimpered. Chloe sat up and gently shook his shoulders. 

“Lucifer, wake up… It’s just a nightmare, you’re safe.” she tried to tell him, but he continued to whimper. 

“Please… I’m sorry…” he shook his head. “Please don’t be scared of me… Chloe…” 

Chloe froze. He was having a nightmare and she was in it. What was she so scared of in the dream? 

“Please don’t leave me… I need you..” he whimpered again, his voice fell to a whisper. Chloe felt her eyes sting with tears. She reached a hand out and stroked his cheek gently. 

“Lucifer, I’m not leaving. I’m still here… You just need to wake up..” she whispered as she wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks. His breathing slowed and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Once his eyes landed on Chloe’s face he was able to calm himself. 

He reached a hand up to cover Chloes as he leaned into her touch. He didn’t say anything, content with sitting in silence, comforted by Chloe. 

After a while Lucifer suddenly looked up at her. “Detective?” he whispered. Chloe hummed and  
locked eyes with his, his were so full of pain is made her heart hurt.

“Are you scared of me?..” he asked. Chloe stared at him in silence for a bit before shaking her head.

“Lucifer… there’s nothing you could do or say to possibly scare me away from you…” she answered truthfully. He averted his eyes in what she thought was... shame?

“I truly doubt that.” he mumbled quietly enough for Chloe not to hear. 

“Well since you’re awake now I need to give you more medicine and check your temperature.” Chloe said as she stood up and walked out of the room. She ran to the guest room to grab a few pillows and blankets so she could set up a little bed on the couch.

Once she finished making the bed she walked back into Lucifers’ room. He had discarded the white t-shirt and was now only wearing grey sweats. Chloe stopped to admire before quickly blinking and stopping herself. He had noticed and couldn’t help the smirk that tugged his lips. 

“I need you to move to the couch.” she told him. He sighed and nodded as he got up from the bed, he wobbled slightly, feeling a rush of nausea before he caught his balance. He followed Chloe out to the living room.

He settled on his couch, laying down on his back on top of the blankets as Chloe gathered items and brought them over to him. She set them on the coffee table and picked up the thermometer. 

“Okay, I need you to put this in your mouth.” she told him. He opened his mouth to make an inappropriate joke but she quickly held her hand up and shot him a glare. He closed his mouth again, swallowing before taking the weird object from her hand. 

“Why must this go in my mouth?” he questioned. Chloe stared at him, trying to figure out whether he was joking or being serious. 

“It’s to check your temperature. Have you seriously never seen one of these?” she questioned. She knew he was being honest when he shook his head with a truly innocent expression. She sighed and motioned for him to put it in his mouth. 

“Put it under your tongue,” she said as she began to open a bottle of red liquid. He did as she said and put the tip of the object under his tongue. It sat there for a while before a beep sounded from it, startling Lucifer in the process. 

Chloe grabbed it and pulled it out of his mouth. Her eyes widened as she read 103 on the small screen, Lucifer looked at her puzzled. 

“Lucifer, your running a fever of 103 degrees!” she exclaimed. Lucifer opened his mouth, brows furrowing as he looked down at the numbers on the small screen. 

“Is that bad?” he questioned. 

“Yes!” Chloe exclaimed. Lucifer raised his brows. “Here, you need to take some of this.” she said as she opened the bottle of red liquid and poured some of it on a spoon. She held it out to him but he only glared at it suspiciously. 

“How do I know it’s not poison.” he quizzed as he glared at the spoon. 

“Lucifer…” Chloe grumbled. 

“Alright, alright.” he sighed. He was about to take it but suddenly cringed at the smell, pulling away from it. “It smells horrible!” he exclaimed. “And you expect me to put that in my mouth?” 

Chloe sighed, she only had two ways of doing this. Either doing it the hard way and forcing it down his throat or the easy way. She didn’t know whether the easy way would work but it was worth a shot. 

“It’s whiskey flavored. I got it especially for you,” she rolled her eyes, hoping he would fall for the easy bluff. 

“Oou, is it now?” he said cheerfully as he took the spoon from her hands and put the spoon in his mouth. His excited expression disappeared within seconds, replaced by a glare soon followed with him whining as his eyes shot around the room looking for something to spit it out in. Chloe quickly covered his mouth with her hand and shot him a deadly glare.

“Don’t you dare.” she warned. He stared at her like a miserable child before forcing the awful syrup down his throat. Only then did Chloe remove her hand.

“You truly are a cruel woman.” he pouted. Chloe chuckled and walked over to the kitchen, filling another glass of water and bringing it back to him, setting it down on the coffee table. 

She looked through her bag and grabbed the washcloth, she ran back into the kitchen and soaked it with cool water. She rung it out so it wouldn’t drip and walked back over to the couch. Lucifer moved to get under the blankets and had his hands resting on his lower stomach. He was laying on his back, his eyes closed and he breathing through his mouth.

“Lucifer, I’m gonna put this on your forehead. It’s a little cold but it’ll help.” she told him, he nodded without opening his eyes. She folded it and placed it on his forehead. He sighed and his body relaxed a bit. 

Chloe was sat on the floor, watching as Lucifer’s breathing slowly evened out, before his eyes lazily opened. 

“Detective…” he whispered weakly.

“Yes, Lucifer?” Chloe hummed. Lucifers’ face scrunched up in distress. 

“I’m scared to fall asleep…” he admitted. Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“Why?” she questioned softly.

“I don’t want to have anymore nightmares… If I have anymore i'm afraid I won’t know what’s real and what’s not…” he mumbled sleepily, trying so hard to fight sleeps pull. 

“You don’t need to worry, I’ll wake you up as soon as I notice anything.” she reassured him. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Finally he let sleep take over, he felt pathetic acting like such a child… Scared of nightmares… but he needed to know that he’d be okay, and that Chloe would stay. He felt like if she wasn't here, he would’ve fallen apart by now.

It was just past 9 pm now. Chloe had turned on the Tv and sat on the floor next to Lucifer like she promise. She had called Dan to ask if he could keep Trixie for one more day since she was most likely staying another night. He agreed and wished her luck before hanging up. 

She left the Tv on as she gathered blankets and pillows to set up a little bed on the ground beside the couch. If Lucifer was awake he would have argued that she have the couch or his bed, but he wasn't awake to decide that. Once Chloe had finished setting up her bed she looked at Lucifer.

Noticing how he had turned so he was now on his stomach, his left arm dangling off the couch and the side of his face pressed into the pillow. His mouth hung open slightly and she could hear his soft snoring. She laid down on her little bed watching the Tv a little longer before finally turning it off and letting herself slowly fall asleep. 

-x-

Chloe groaned as she stirred awake. Her eyes slowly opened and she noticed it was still dark outside. She looked up to see if Lucifer was still asleep but instead panicked when she saw that he was no longer on the couch. 

“Lucifer?” she called. Maybe he had moved to his room? She picked herself up from the ground and walked over to the stairs that lead to Lucifers room. She could hear coughing come from the bathroom, followed by the sounds of someone throwing up. 

She frowned and followed the sounds to the door of Lucifers’ bathroom. She pushed open the door to find Lucifer on his knees, head hovering over the toilet, elbows propped up on the lid of the toilet and his head resting in his hands. He reached up and flushed the toilet. 

“Lucifer?...” Chloe repeated softly. Lucifer was startled by her voice, haven’t heard her come in. He turned slightly to look up at Chloe who was frowning in sympathy. 

“Ah, detective. I’m afraid I’m dying.” he tried to joke but his voice held no joking tone to it. He quickly turned back before throwing up again. He groaned in frustration as he reached up and flushed the toilet once again.

“When will this torture end?!” he exclaimed angrily. Chloe walked in and knelt down next to Lucifer, resting her hand on his bare back, making sure to avoid touching his scars. 

“You’ll be okay in time, as long as you keep taking your medicine.” Chloe assured him. 

Lucifer sat back against the wall, he covered his face with his hands. 

“My body feels hot and cold at the same time. I’m not sure whether I’m too cold or too hot… It’s frustrating!” he complained, his voice held a small whine in it and his bloodshot eyes stung with tears. 

“Here, how about we get you back in bed and I’ll make you some soup. Sound good?” Chloe proposed. Lucifer looked up and nodded. 

“First let me brush my teeth, I can’t stand that awful taste. I don’t understand how you humans can deal with this torture.” he said as he stood up with Chloe. Chloe nodded and left to start making soup, ignoring his ‘humans’ comment. 

Chloe left to the kitchen and rummaged through his fridge, pulling out food to put in the soup. Soon after Lucifer came walking out of the bathroom and down the few steps once he reached the last step Chloe noticed that he looked a little unbalanced. 

His knees suddenly buckled and he came toppeling to the floor.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, dropping everything and running over to him. She knelt down beside a curled up, unconscious Lucifer. Chloe finally decided she needed a little help. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Dans number. It was a few seconds later when a voice was heard on the other side. 

“Hey, Chloe. What’s up, it’s like really early in the morning.” Dan answered in a raspy voice. 

“I need your help.” 

“What happened, Chloe?” Dan questioned, slowly waking up. Chloe put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table. 

Chloe walked behind Lucifer and bent down to slip her arms under his to drag him to the couch. After some struggling she eventually managed to get Lucifer onto the couch.

“He’s really sick Dan. He can barely stand on his own. First he collapses at work, then in the shower, and just now!” Chloe explained, as she walked over to the bag full of things she had packed to help Lucifer. 

She rummaged through it for a bit before finding the thermometer and pulling it out. She turned it on and walked over to Lucifer. He was laying on his back, his head tilted to the side and his arm hanging over the edge.

He looked peaceful, Chloe was slightly relieved that he was sleeping. Whenever she was sick she would just try to sleep the pain away. Chloe grabbed Lucifer's head gently and opened his mouth so she could put the thermometer under his tongue as she gently brushed away loose strands of hair that fell in front of his face. 

The thermometer beeped and Chloe took it out of his mouth, her eyes going wide as she saw the numbers 106 degrees. 

“His fever went up by 3 degrees.” Chloe mumbled. She set the small object down and ran her hands through her hair. “What am I doing wrong? Am I forgetting something? His fever should be going down, not up!” she exclaimed frustrated. 

Dan sighed. “Calm down Chlo. He’s a grown man, why are you taking care of him anyway?” Dan questioned. 

“Because, Dan! He can’t take care of himself! At first he kept denying that he had a fever saying the whole ‘I’m the Devil, I don’t get sick!’ nonsense. And now he's acting like he's never gotten sick before and-... and I don’t know what to believe.” 

While Chloe and Dan were talking Chloe didn’t notice that Lucifer had turned his back to her, his face facing the cushion of the couch and he was slowly being pulled into another feverish nightmare.

Chloe was cut off mid sentence when she heard whimpering behind her, she turned around and looked over at Lucifer who was now curled into a ball, he was whimpering and shaking violently. Chloe walked over to him and crouched down beside him. 

“Lucifer, wake up. It’s another nightmare… you’re alr-” Chloe was suddenly cut off as something she denied for years finally came true right in front of her.

Two large white wings sprouted out from Lucifer's back, right where the scars once were. Chloe jumped up and gasped. Lucifer woke up and jumped up from the couch. Lucifer is standing now, looking around frantically to see what had Chloe so startled. That's when he felt the new weight on his back. His wings…

He looked over his shoulder and cursed under his breath. He looked back at Chloe, panic written all over his face. 

“Detec- Chloe… I- I’m so sorry…” he stuttered, holding both his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture. 

“It’s all true…” she said breathlessly, her eyes wide as she backed away from him.

The devil… He’s the Devil… 

Evil. Evil. Evil.

“Chloe? Chloe, what’s going on?” Dan spoke from the phone. 

Chloe stared at the man she once knew as her best friend. She cautiously picked up her phone and continued backing away.

“Dan, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” she said hastily before hanging up. 

“Please… Chloe. You know I would never hurt you…” he panicked. “Please don’t be scared of me…” he begged. That’s when it hit her. 

The nightmare Lucifer had yesterday. He was begging Chloe not to leave, not to be scared of him. This is what happened in his nightmare… He needed her…

But he’s the devil!

But he’s also her best friend who has done so many things to protect her. 

He has always told her the truth. She just never believed him, like any other normal human. But now… it was all true. He was the Devil… Then how come he had angel wings? How come he didn’t seem like Evil incarnate. He was nothing like The Bible had made him sound.

Chloe looked back at Lucifers sad eyes. He looked so broken… So… lost. He needed her, and she wasn't going to just abandon him. 

Chloe slowly lets her hand drop. She finally broke out of the trans that she was stuck in. She blinked a few times before letting her arms fall to her sides as she looked at Lucifer.

“I’m not.” she smiled softly. Lucifer let out a breath of relief and astonishment. 

“You’re not running?” he questioned, he had expected her to run and never come back, or to scream that he was evil and to stay away from her. 

“Of course not, Lucifer.” Chloe said as she stepped towards him. She glanced at his wings as she stood only a few inches in front of him. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him, smiling warmly. 

“You may be the devil… but you are also my partner and best friend… Who has done nothing but protect me and tell me the truth. And like I said before, there’s nothing you could do or say to possibly scare me away from you.” she said as she squeezed his hands gently. Lucifer stared at her in fascination and surprise, he really hadn’t expected Chloe to accept him. He smiled and didn’t bother to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Chloe didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Lucifer in a warm hug, Lucifer returned it happily.  
After a moment of silence Lucifer finally realized what had happened. 

“So what exactly happened? Last I remember I was just leaving my bathroom…” Lucifer questioned with a puzzled look. Chloe chuckled and took a step back from him. 

“You kind of collapsed.” she told him. 

“Again?” he exclaimed. Chloe chuckled and paused, staring at the beautiful wings spread out behind him. She had the urge to touch them but didn’t want to make Lucifer uncomfortable about it. So instead she ignored the urge and grabbed Lucifers arm, dragging him into his room.

“You should lay down.” she told him as she pushed Lucifer to sit down. She left to go grab her bag from the living room and when she came back Lucifer's wings were no longer out.

“Your wings…” Chloe started but trailed off. 

“Ah, yes. I didn’t want them to bother you so I hid them. Besides, those pesky limbs make it very difficult to get comfortable.” he answered, knowing what she was going to say. Chloe nodded slowly before sitting down in front of him. Lucifer was sitting so his back was against the headboard.

Chloe opened the bag full of helpful items and pulled out the familiar bottle of red liquid that Lucifer hated oh so much. She didn’t fail to notice Lucifer cringe as soon as he spotted the medicine. 

“Must I?” he whined but was silenced by one deadly glare that Chloe sent him. 

“Your fever went up, so yes.” she answered sternly as she poured some on a spoon. She held it out for him to take but Lucifer only glared at it. “Lucifer..” Chloe said in warning. 

Lucifer decided it was probably better he didn’t pout and make a fuss since the detective’s offspring could probably handle this way better than him. So instead he silently took the spoon and swallowed the red liquid, cringing and making distasteful sounds.

He glared at Chloe and handed the spoon back to her. She put it back into her bag and sat silently in front of Lucifer for a while before finally asking. 

“Lucifer?” Lucifer hummed in acknowledgment. “Can I… see your wings again?” Chloe asked hesitantly. Lucifer looked surprised by this but still nodded slowly. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. Chloe nodded in confirmation. “Alright,” Lucifer said, sounding unsure and nervous. He sat forward so his back wasn't against the wall anymore and in the blink of an eye, two gorgeous white wings were spread out behind him. 

Chloe stared at them in fascination. The urge to touch them had come back and she found herself scooting forward and reaching out slowly. She realized what she was doing and stopped herself before looking at Lucifer who was watching her cautiously. 

“Can I?..” she asked softly. He knew what she was asking permission for. 

“Yeah, just be careful around the tips of them. They get sharp.” he warned. Chloe nodded and scooted toward his left wing. She gently rested her hand on it, sighing as she felt the extremely soft feathers touch her palm. She began to slowly pet the feathers down. 

Lucifer had closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. He trusted Chloe and wasn’t worried about her ripping out any feathers, unlike her offspring who would probably grab a handful and tear them out in excitement. 

“Is this relaxing to you?” Chloe questioned, noticing how relaxed Lucifer was. 

“They are extremely sensitive, and this feels great. But they are also very sensitive to pain. Even pulling out one feather is enough for it to hurt like, well… you know.” Lucifer chuckled. Chloe smiled and looked back down at the beautiful wing she was grooming. 

“They’re so beautiful…” she muttered in awe, continuing to stoke over the bend of the wing. She didn't notice that Lucifer had curled up on his side and was fast asleep with his wings out behind him. She smiled down at the fallen angle and moved to get under the bedsheets. She had realized that it was coming up on 7 pm and she was exhausted. Guess she was going to bed early. 

She moved his wings so that they were draped over her as another blanket, and they were actually very warm and comforting. She continued to run her hands through his feathers carefully until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

Chloe woke up to the sound of crying and whimpering followed by the sounds of feathers rustling. Her eyes shot open when she realized what was happening. She had promised she would wake him up before another nightmare started. 

He had moved at some point throughout the night so that now he was laying on his stomach with one wing draped over Chloe and the other was hanging off the bed. Chloe sat up but kept his right wing on her lap. She shook Lucifer gently. 

“Lucifer, wake up. It’s another nightmare. You're okay.” she whispered as she continued trying to wake him up. She was starting to panic when he wouldn’t wake up. So she stopped shaking him and tried something else instead. She started to run her fingers through his feathers which calmed him down almost immediately. 

She did this for quite a while before Lucifer shifted onto his side so that both his wings were behind him hanging off the bed. He grabbed Chloe and pulled her toward his warm embrace, holding onto her protectively. Chloe sighed, content with snuggling with him. She never thought of him as a snuggling kind of person. Guess she was wrong. After a few minutes, she eventually fell back asleep peacefully.

-x-

The next morning Chloe woke up feeling cold and to the smell of bacon and eggs. She looked around the bed for any sign of Lucifer but he wasn't there. His spot was empty and cold. Chloe sat up and stretched before getting up and following the wonderful smell.

It lead her to a shirtless Lucifer cooking in the kitchen. He hissed as he accidentally touched the pan that he was cooking bacon in. 

“Stupid mortality.” he grumbled. Chloe chuckled which caused Lucifer to turn and smile at her. 

“Ah detective! I didn’t hear you get up. I made some breaky.” he said cheerfully. Chloe walked over and leaned on the counter, smiling at him she said. 

“You seem to be feeling better.” she pointed out. Lucifer turned off the stove and brought the pan over to a plate and put the bacon on a plate along with some scrambled eggs. 

“Yes I am! All thanks to you.” he said happily as he brought the plate over to Chloe. He handed it to her and smiled. She smiled back and took it from him, muttering thanks before setting it down on the counter behind her. 

“Well…” Chloe started. “Now that you're not sick anymore I can do this,” she said as she grabbed onto Lucifer and pulled him into a deep kiss. Lucifer made a surprised sound before returning it happily. 

Chloe and Lucifer spent the rest of the day cuddling and discussing Chloe’s recent discovery about Lucifer. Though no matter what Lucifer would always be the same old Lucifer to Chloe. 

He would always be her devil.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too cheesy! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
